


Firsts

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, here be smut, smut second chapter, wrote this at the beach over the summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and the reader go on vacation, and a great many 'firsts' happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that was a crappy summary, but anyway...I wrote this at the beach and haven't posted it until now...I don't know why, but here you go!

“Have you ever been to a beach in Florida before, Tom?” I asked as we packed Tom’s suitcase into the back of my car. He’d managed to get a week of free time and we were headed down to Pensacola Beach, Florida, from my home in Georgia to spend some quality time together.

“No, this will be my first time,” he said wrapping his arms around my waist. “I hope we will have a lot of firsts this week, darling.”

“Got anything specific in mind?” I asked as Tom nuzzled my neck. I felt his laughter rumble through his chest and marveled at how wonderful that felt. Tom’s hips rolled against me, and I could feel his growing hardness.

“I’ve got a few things in mind,” he growled seductively into my ear. I felt my cheeks start to heat up; this week at the beach was a huge step in our relationship, because while we’d been dating for a year and a half, we were both waiting until the perfect moment to have sex. Why, you ask? Well, the simple answer was that both of us were virgins. We each wanted the other’s first time to be as special as possible, and this week at the beach provided the perfect opportunity for that. Call it cliché, but both of us were looking forward to taking long walks at the water’s edge at sunset.

Tom’s lips brushed against my ear, and he kissed the sensitive spot just beneath it. I shivered from the sensation and placed a kiss on his Adam’s apple.

“I’m so glad you agreed to this, my darling girl,” he said as he pulled me tight against him. “I love you, you know that, right?”

“I know, Tom. I love you, too, babe,” I said before I leaned in and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart, we were both panting. “If we keep doing that, then we’ll never make it to Florida.”

“Then we’d better get on the road,” he said, and before he could protest, I walked over and slipped into the driver’s seat. It wasn’t that Tom didn’t like for me to drive, it was just that he didn’t want to make me feel as if I was only there to wait on him. “Darling…”

He trailed off when he saw the way my eyes glinted. Tom knew he wasn’t going to win this one.

“Sweetie, I’ve told you over a hundred times: driving isn’t a chore for me. It relaxes me. Besides, I’ve made this drive a few times in the past with my parents. I know what I’m doing,” I said and he got in the passenger seat. He stopped me before I had a chance to crank the car, and made me look him in the eye.

“Fine, but we switch halfway in, okay?” Tom bargained.

“Alright, but there are some complicated roads near the end that only a person who’s been there before can navigate. We’ll have to switch back for those, whether you want to or not,” I said, holding my ground until he reluctantly agreed. “Good, let’s get going. Pensacola Beach, here we come!”

The roads weren’t exactly complicated; you just had to know where you were going. Otherwise, you could end up in Downtown Pensacola instead of at the beach. My parents and I found that out the first year we went down there.

\---

A couple of hours later, Tom and I were at a rest stop eating our lunch. I went to throw our trash away while Tom went to grab some drinks from the vending machine. We caught each other’s eyes when he was coming back and he smiled hugely. He stopped abruptly and stooped down where a young boy gently tugged at his shorts. As I got closer, I was able to hear their conversation.

“Are you really Loki in the movies, mister?” The little guy asked. He couldn’t have been more than five years old, and he looked a bit nervous. He kept looking back at his mother for reassurance.

“Yes, I am, but I’m not Loki right now,” Tom said. The boy shied away a bit and Tom set our drinks on the ground, reaching a hand out to the child. “Don’t worry, I promise I won’t hurt you. My real name is Tom. What’s your name?”

“I’m Danny,” the little boy said quietly, taking Tom’s hand in a tentative handshake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Danny. Would you mind if I gave you a hug so your mum can take a picture of us?” Tom asked, and Danny’s eyes widened at the prospect. As Tom interacted with the child, I couldn’t help but feel as if I was watching our future. I was suddenly able to see Tom holding our child the way he held Danny in his arms. I had imagined scenes like that before, but I’d never seen them so vividly before. I felt my eyes tear up and wiped them dry while Tom said goodbye to his little fan.

“I love kids,” Tom said as he returned to my side. Instead of answering, I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my face into his chest. He didn’t hesitate to return the embrace. “Are you alright, love? You’ve been driving for quite a while. I can take over for a bit, if you want.”

“I’m fine, Tom. I was just thinking,” I mumbled into his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head, and I realized for about the thousandth time since we got together that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this wonderful man. I kissed his neck and we walked back to the car hand in hand. “Give it another half an hour, then we’ll switch.”

\---

A few hours after our encounter with little Danny we pulled into the driveway of my family’s beach home. My grandparents, my parents, and I all shared in the cost of maintenance and the mortgage on the small cottage, so the place was actually affordable.

“Oh, wow! This place is so gorgeous!” Tom exclaimed as we clambered out of the car and gave our limbs a much-needed stretch. “It’s so close to the water!”

“There’s an ocean on one side of the island and a bay on the other. If the ocean’s a little too rough, you can go enjoy the bay instead,” I explained. We carried our luggage into the house, and I led Tom upstairs to the room that we would share. “What do you think? Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Tom replied holding me against him so that my back pressed into his front. “This week is bound to be memorable.”

We stood next to the king-size bed and kissed quietly for a few minutes before reluctantly pulling apart and going to the grocery store to buy our essentials. After all, we hadn’t really brought anything that would pass as our dinner.

The shopping didn’t really take that long, so within an hour, Tom and I were busy in the kitchen. He wanted to get the full effect of life on the beach, so we were busy cooking shrimp kebabs and steak medallions for a surf n’ turf meal. I pulled the shrimp off the skewers and onto our plates, and Tom grabbed one faster than I thought was humanly possible.

“Oh, my God, this is fantastic! What’s your secret?” Tom asked gushing over the small taste of our meal. I blushed a little and silently thanked my father for teaching me to cook.

“Ah, ah, ah, Thomas! A good chef never reveals his or her secrets. Besides, if I told you, I’d be losing some of my usefulness,” I said, and Tom’s face went from mirthful to serious.

“(Y/n), darling, you will always be useful to me, because I love you,” he said as he walked over and pressed his lips to mine in a deep, sweet kiss that took my breath away. “Please, never forget how much you mean to me.”

“As long as you never forget how much _you_ mean to _me,_ ” I replied, and he gave me a small smile. “Oh! Don’t forget the steak!”

Tom dove toward the stove and plated the medallions just in time to keep them from burning or overcooking. All through dinner, he talked animatedly about all the things he wanted us to try to do while we were there, and I chimed in occasionally with ways to accomplish those feats.

“Have you ever been on a jet ski?” I asked hoping that the answer was ‘no.’ When Tom shook his head, I nearly jumped for joy. “You better add that to the list, because that’s a must. I’m not letting you leave until you’ve been on a jet ski.”

“Yes, ma’am! You’re the expert, after all,” Tom said with a cheeky smile and a mock salute. “And I, young lady, am not going to let you leave until we’ve made love so many times that you’re seeing stars.”

I blushed at his declaration and lowered my eyes to my plate.

“Sweetheart, look at me,” Tom cooed, reaching across the table and lacing his fingers with mine. I finally raised my gaze and saw concern and confusion in Tom’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you, but I wish you’d tell me why you’re so afraid to talk about sex.”

I set my fork down and looked Tom in the eye.

“It’s just the way I was raised, I guess. I didn’t really feel comfortable talking about anything even indirectly related to sex with my parents, because I always felt as if they were judging me. I mean, they kept tabs on if I’d had my period each month, for God’s sake,” I said. “If I even talked to a guy they would give me the ‘sex talk,’ no matter how many times I’d heard it. I eventually just stopped thinking about that aspect of life at all, and I guess it just feels strange to be able to talk about it without being called a ‘whore.’”

“Wait, they called you a ‘whore’?” He asked, and when I nodded in confirmation, he shook his head. “That is complete and utter shit! Thinking or talking about sex doesn’t make you a whore, especially if you’re a virgin. There’s nothing wrong with imagining what pleasure would feel like at the hands of another. That just means that you’re curious. Darling, I promise that I will never intentionally make you feel uncomfortable. If you ever do feel that way because of me, please tell me and I’ll do anything in my power to make it right again. Okay?”

“Okay,” I agreed, and we finished our meal in companionable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Anybody interested in me writing more of this?


End file.
